ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Ben
Ben 10,000 makes a wish he'll never forget... no longer be Ben 10. Now Ben Tennyson, omnitrixeless, must fight Jack Jenie, who now has the Omnitrix. Can Ben Tennyson get his Omnitrix back, and stop Jack. Plot In the future Ben 10K HQ is seen. Then is zoomed in to Ben 10K making pancakes for breakfast Ben 10K: smells the pancakes Um! Can't wait to eat these. An alarm goes off and Ben 10K sees that the Vreedle Brothers are wrecking havoc in Bellwood. Ben 10K: Come on Ken. Time to go. Ken: OK dad! Ken transforms into XLR8 while Ben slams the Biomnitrix together being engulfed in a green light. Ben 10K grows longer, pontier shaped hair, which turns blue. His skin then starts to turn blue and he grows a tail with three green stripes on it. He then is wearing a black and green suit. When the transformation is finished, there stands PinR8. PinR8: PinR8! ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene then turns to Bellwood, where the Vreedle Brothers are being confronted by PinR8 and XLR8 PinR8: When will you guys ever learn. Ken switches to Dtto and then tackles Rhomboid Vreedle while PinR8 shoots spikes at Octagon Vreedle The Vreedle Brothers: Aw man! PinR8: To easy. Switches back to Ben 10K Something's wrong, the Vreedle Brothers don't give up this easily. Unknown Voice: Correct Tennyson. Ben 10K turns around and sees a humanoid alien with orange skin and green eyes behind him Ben 10K: In fear Who are you? Alien: My name is Jack Jenie. I am a Geniosapien. I have the power to make any wish come true, but only the ones I want. Ben 10K: Transforms into HumungousFly HumungousFly! So if I said I never wanted to be Ben 10, then you don't have to make it true? Jack Jenie: Only the wishes I want to have come true.... and this is one. So, your wish is yours! HumungousFly: Aw man! transforms back to Ben. ''A portal opens up, which sucks Ben 10K and Jack Jenie into it. Ditto transforms back into Ben Ken: Dad! ---- The portal now opens up, and brings Ben 10K and Jack to where the Omnitrix was first found. There is no Ben, however. Jack: Finally, I will be the most powerful being in the galaxy! Ben: Not if I get there first! Jack jumps on Ben and knocks Ben down, giving Jack enough time to get the Omnitrix. Jack: Yes! The Omnitrix is mine! transforms into Heatblast Heablast: Now I will destroy you Tennyson! A portal then opens up which sucks Jack and Ben in it. Bellwood is then shown, but then all turning white while Ken is disappearing When the portal opens, Jack is now in his lair, or in the old timeline, Ben 10K's HQ. Ben, however, is at a house close to his while he is different looking also. He now wears and all green t-shirt, a normal brown belt, blue jeans, and his hair is also different. He no longer has the Biomnitrix either. Ben: Uh! Where am I, and where is the HQ at? looks at his wrist Where is the Biomnitrix? Ben runs into the house, which turns out to be his home Voice: Ben! are you okay? You've been out there for 5 hours. Ben: Julie? Julie: Oh no! You must have a fever. Ben: No, I'm fine. But, sit down, this is going to be a long story. Julie: Okay. ---- Julie: So in this alternate reality, well, alternate for me, you are a famous superhero. Ben: Yes, so will you help me get back? Julie: Don't you like it here? No one to bug you and you don't have to leave whenever you need to save the world. Ben: Yes I like it here, but I also like being a superhero. Why did I even wish that in the first place? Julie: So you really like being a hero. Well, I guess I can help you out. Ben: Really! Thanks! Two kids who both look a little like Kenny walk in Kids: Hi mom! Hi dad! Julie: Uh boys, you see, this isn't really your father. He is from an alternate reality where he got the Omnitrix and we have to help him get the Omnitrix from Jack Jenie. David: in the green shirt I always knew there was something fishy with that Jack character. Jonah: Yeah, I never liked him either. Ben: So will you guys help me defeat- a blast comes through the wall and a tetramand who looks like Four Arms steps out Four Arms: Ah, if it isn't Ben Tennyson. How's it like with no omnitrix? Ben: I will stop you! Four Arms: I don't think so. switches to Diamondhead Diamondjack! Ben: How many of my alins do you have? DiamondJack: Switches to JackFreak About 11. JackFreak switches to WildJack Ben: David now! David throws a sheet on WildJack trapping him. Wild Jack then times out Jack: I'll get you for this! teleports way Ben: Good Job guys! They then teleport to Jack's HQ Ben: Ok, so we sneak in here and trick Jack into wishing he never had the Omnitrix. Julie How would we do that though, since he can control whatever he wants to wish. Ben: Well when I was 17, I used this alien and yes, he may be able to control other peoples wishes, but he can control his own. David: So we trick him into saying it. Got it. Ben: Uh oh, here he comes. Jack Jaws': Well, well. If it isn't Ben Tennyson in my own lair. Oh wait, it is. Ben punches Jack Jaws and hits him in the Omnitrix, transforming him into Jack Matter Jack Matter: Why you! hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Jack Grade Jack Grade: Ok, this guy looks good. he merges with a blaster which shoots at Ben but Ben avoids it hitting the wall which shoots it back to him Jack Grade is hit and unmerges with the technology, timing out. Jack: Why you! Ben: I wish I was Ben 10 again. Jack: Don't you remember I can control your wishes. Ben: Then why don't you say it. Jack: What, I wish I never was Jack 10, wait no, no why!!!! A portal opens up, sucking Ben and Jack into it, back where the Omnitrix was first found again Ben: hits Jack, knocking him to a tree away from the Omnitrix giving Ben enough time to get the Omnitrix. Finally, the Omnitrix is back. The Omnitrix attaches itself to Ben Ben: I miss this old watch! A portal then takes Jack and Ben back to the correct future. ---- Ben and Jack arrive back to the original timeline with the Biomnitrix on Ben Ben 10K: Finally! Ok Jack, you're about to get a big beating by Stink Arms! transforms into Stink Arms Stink Arms jumps 20 ft in the air and punches the ground sending Jack flying. Stink Arms: Ah, good times transforms into Inspector Matter and builds a cell for Jack Jack then falls down into the cell and the cell is then locked up trapping Jack inside, where he can't use his powers. '''Inspector Matter': Don't worry Jack, the police will come to take you away. Jack: I will have my revenge Tennyson! ---- THE END Characters *Ben 10,000 *Ken Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *David Scott Tennyson *Jonah Luigi Tennyson Villains *Jack Jenie Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *PinR8 *HumungousFly (cameo) *Stink Arms *Inspector Matter By Ken *XLR8 *Ditto By Jack Jenie *Jackblast *Jack Arms *DiamondJack *Wild Jack *Jack Freak *Jack Jaws *Jack Matter *Jack Grade DNA samples added NONE Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse